The Abbey's Angels
by ZorraVixen
Summary: Tala,Bryan,Ian,Spencer,and Kai are known to be the cold and girl haters but there was a time in their lives that they were in love with girls in Biovolt, the first and only girls in Biovolt. KaiXOc,TalaXOC,IanXOc,SpencerXOc,BryanXOC Fluffies
1. Prologue

The Abbey's Angels: Prologue

A white medieval horse drawn carriage was seen to be trotting along a dirt pathway leading to Balkov Abbey.

"Madame Margaret we have arrived at Balkov Abbey." said a French accented feminine voice.

"Excellent." replied Madame Margaret. Suddenly, the carriage's door opened revealing the abbey's guard. The guard held out his hand only to be grasped by Madame Margaret's hand, he then pulled her out gently into the Russian cold. "My word, its sure is freezing out here isn't?" asked Madame Margaret.

The guard didn't reply but instead looked at Madame Margaret. "Oh! I …almost forgot my manners! My name is Madame Margaret I believe my assistant, Sprocket, called here telling Boris I would be arriving about a little business proposition I had for him." Said Madame Margaret, "Can you please tell me where he is?"

The guard still didn't reply but lead Madame Margaret into the abbey. Upon there she was met by plain brick walls, dim lighted hallways, and the foul stench of dread and fear hung in the air. He then led Madame Margaret down a dark hallway, the way to Boris's office.

"Lovely place to train young bladers into fine young warriors isn't it?" asked Madame Margaret flirtatiously.

The guard didn't reply at that remark but noticed he turned a fair shade of pink. Madame Margaret smiled to herself on how easily she flirted with this stupid brute.

"We have arrived Miss Madame Margaret." said gruffly the guard.

"I thank thee Monsieur." Replied Madame Margaret flirtatiously, as she batted her natural long eyelashes. The guard then once again blushed a fair shade of pink. He then turned around and made his way to his post to presume his duties.

Madame Margaret then faced a steel plated door and then began to bang on it gently but loud enough to be heard. "Come in." said a Russian voice. Madame Margaret then opened the door and proceeded to enter the room. She was then met by a purple-haired man who seems to be in his mid thirties.

"It's been a long time Boris Balkov since we've laid eyes on each other, far too long." said darkly Madame Margaret.

"Yes," replied Boris, "Far too long."

"Boris," began Madame Margaret, "You know the only reason I came to Russia is for you to consider about my generous offer for you and Voltaire's plan to take over the world, and to see my ex to make sure he doesn't fail."

"What's your proposition, Margi?" asked Boris

"Boris you know, you haven't used that name since our little ol' marriage a few "centuries" ago." replied Madame Margaret. "Anyways, my proposition is for me to lend a helping hand with your little ol' plan to take over the world, unless of course you don't accept a women's hand at, all?"

Boris didn't reply but instead ushered Madame Margaret to continue. "Boris my little plan for my definition of helping hand is to give you the best of the best from my "school", the only problem is I heard you only take male beybladers not _female_ beybladers." said Madame Margaret.

"That is correct." replied Boris. "_Females_ compared to males are _incredibly _weak."

"Now Boris, darling, not all females are weak; at least not my females." replied Madame Margaret.

"What do you mean by _my females_?" asked Boris.

"I mean that just like your abbey, my "school" also trains young bladers into perfect warriors, but the only differences are that we train young girls and that we teach these girls that females are dominant than males, and that males are the recessive of the genders!" exclaimed Madame Margaret. Madame Margaret then took a quick glance at Boris, who was lying back in his chair closing his eyes deep in thought.

"Go on, Margi." replied Boris.

"Any how my girls are more than capable of aiding you and your warriors in your plans for world conquest." replied Madame Margaret with a sinister smirk on her pale peach skin. "So what do say Boris dear? Do you accept or decline?"

Boris then leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes and thought long and hard before making a decision that will benefit the future of Biovolt. "Margi my dear you have yourself a deal!" exclaimed Boris. Boris and Madame Margaret shook hands on the deal that will lead a harsh lesson on love and respecting girls.


	2. Bring on the Ocs!

The Ocs

Here's my ocs for the story.

Name: Anastasia "Ana" Romanovros

Age: 7

Bitbeast/Description: Seamara; is a whale type bitbeast whose power comes from the sea. Seamara looks exactly like Seaborg only she is a female bitbeast, she is a white whale, red eyes, and her armor is sky blue with ancient sea markings on her armor.

Hair color/hair length: Yellow blonde; few inches below her shoulders

Eye color(s): (two toned) Shade 1: emerald green; Shade 2: dark green

Skin color: pale

Beyblade color: Ocean Blue

Attacks: Ocean drifts (defense); Tsunami (Offense); Submergence (final Attack)

Description: Ana is known to be the sad, quiet girl. She always likes to keep things to herself and never let anyone, but people she trusts to know about her secrets or her past life. Ana is the only girl in her team to wear a skirt, and this skirt touches the floor. Her jacket is red with a fur with white fur outlining the hood. Boots looks exactly like Kevin's.

Pairing: Spencer

Name: Cammy Molotov

Age: 6

Bitbeast/Description: Wolmara; is a wolf type bitbeast whose power comes from ice. Wolmara is white artic wolf with red eyes, silver bands on her ankles and tail, and also has ice spikes growing out of her back. Wolmara is also a female bitbeast.

Hair color/hair length: white (looks albino), hair reaches to her shoulders.

Eye color: ruby red

Skin color: pale

Beyblade color: snow white

Attacks: Arctic Blizzard (defense); Iceberg (Offense); Ice coffin (final attack)

Description: Cammy is the leader of her group, who rules with a military fist. She is a military brat since both of her parents are in the Russian army. She wears a camouflage t-shirt with a military green thermal sweater underneath, army green pants, a green military beret, and black combat boots.

Pairing: Tala

Name: Natasha "Tasha" Rostov

Age: 6

Bitbeast/bitbeast description: Falmara; is a falcon type bitbeast whose power comes from the wind. Falmara is a white gyrfalcon with red eyes, super sharp beak and talons, and silver bands on her ankles. Also Falmara is a female bitbeast

Hair color/ Hair length: white, 1920s chin-length bob

Eye color: honey brown

Skin color: pale

Beyblade color: cream white

Attacks: Hurricane Storm (defense); Breezy (offense); Wind blade (final attack)

Description: Natasha is the group's local anger management problem girl and hot head. She is very flexible and athletic. She wears a black tee, camouflage pants and black combat boots.

Pairing: Bryan

Name: Angel Fortunatov

Age: 5

Bitbeast/Description: Cobris; is a cobra type bitbeast whose power is of the earth and poisons. Cobris is a white cobra with red eyes, long white fangs, and on her hood is an ancient blood red symbol. Also Cobris is a female bitbeast.

Hair color/ Hair length: white, shoulder length hair styled in French curls.

Eye color: ice blue

Skin color: pale

Beyblade color: Sky blue

Attacks: Sandstorm (defense); Toxic Tapestry (offense); Toxic Gash (final attack)

Description: Angel is the team's grease monkey. She is very tomboyish always dressing in boys clothing. She wears loose army green overalls, white sweater underneath, 70s style army green cap, and brown work boots.

Pairing: Ian

Name: Melody Yamato

Age: 5

Bitbeast/Description: Fara; is a phoenix type bitbeast whose power is from fire. Fara is a red phoenix with beautiful emerald green eyes, has armor just like Dranzer, and a large white feather growing from the top of her head.

Hair color/ Hair length: brown, shoulder length.

Eye color: Blue

Skin color: peach

Beyblade color: Orange

Attacks: Fiore's Shield (defense); Fire bind (offense); Ring of Fire (final attack)

Description: Melody is the team's tomboy. She is very pretty but doesn't want to show it off. She dresses in an orange sweater, dark blue jeans, black fingerless gloves, black ankle boots, and an orange skull cap.

Pairing: Kai


	3. Chapter 1: First Impressions

Chapter 1: First Impression

_A week has passed since the deal of Madame Margaret and Boris._

Madame Margaret's carriage was trotting along the dirt path that led to Balkov Abbey, but this time Madame Margaret wasn't alone. She was accompanied by 5 girls of various ages and her assistant Sprocket.

"Girls behave yourselves or you'll suffer dire consequences!" exclaimed icily Madame Margaret. "Not by Sprocket or me, of course, but by the abbey's guards. I'm doing this so you could be better bladers."

"Madame Margaret we have arrived at Balkov abbey." Said a feminine French accented voice.

"Thank you, Saline." replied Madame Margaret, "Now girls this is your day of destiny." The door was then opened by Boris who held out his hand to help Madame Margaret out. Madame Margaret was soon followed out by her assistant and her girls.

"Boris, this is my team of blade warriors." said Madame Margaret. Boris then looked at the 5 girls. He studied them very carefully to make sure there weren't any flaws in them.

"They're just what you told me, in perfect condition." replied Boris.

"Yes, but are they as perfect in beyblading?" asked a voice.

Madame Margaret turned her head toward where the voice came from and there stood Voltaire.

"Voltaire." replied Madame Margaret, "Is there something wrong with my girls?"

"Margaret the Biovolt Corporation takes in strong bladers NOT pathetic weaklings!" exclaimed Voltaire.

"Voltaire, Voltaire, you haven't changed a bit. You look on the outside never the on the inside. You always assume that females are weak when you haven't seen their skills." replied coolly Madame Margaret. "Sprocket launch beyblades, now!"

"Yes, Madam!" exclaimed Sprocket. Soon Sprocket launched five white beyblades into the air and soon the blades began tearing land of the abbey.

"Ladies of Saint Claire's positions ready!" ordered Sprocket. Soon Cammy, Melody, Natasha, Anastasia, and Angel planted their feet on the ground and got their launchers and blades ready for their demonstration.

"3…2…1…Let it rip!" yelled Sprocket. Soon their blades were released with intense force that left small impact craters when they hit the ground.

Soon Seamara, Fara, Wolmara, Cobris, and Falmara were viciously attacking the five blades with great and brute force. Cammy soon let out a small smirk and soon the others girls were smirking.

Their blades were soon circling around the five white blades.

"Ice Age!" they all yelled. Soon their blades began to glow a beautiful gold color, and the whole area of the abbey was temporarily swallowed by this bright light.

When the lights stopped there stood the five white blades frozen into a solid iceberg just like a mammoth.

"1 minute and 30 seconds, excellent girls truly satisfied. You beat Saint Claire's record of two minuets and thirty seconds." replied Sprocket.

"I told you so Voltaire. These girls are the pride of Saint Claire's. I'm sure that they will be of great use to your plans." said Madame Margaret.

"Indeed they will Margaret, indeed they will." replied Voltaire.


	4. Chapter 2: New Roomies

Chapter 2: New Roomies

Anastasia, Cammy, Natasha, Melody, and Angel were soon walking through the dim lighted halls of Balkov Abbey. It was just before they were the new bladers of Biovolt from the faces of Voltaire and Boris they were blown away by their demonstration.

An abbey guard was leading the girls to their rooms in which they will be staying with someone who's been here in the abbey and knows the abbey's routine.

"Miss Anastasia Romanovros you will be staying here with Spencer Milyukov." said the guard coldly. Ana looked in the room there stood in the room a seven year old blonde with eyes as blue as the ocean. She then entered the room with her bags and soon the guard closed the door.

The other four girls proceeded to their new rooms for it was law that every person must have a roommate that has been here longer than them.

"Miss Natasha Rostov you will be staying here with Bryan Kuznetsov." said the guard coldly. Natasha looked into the small room and there stood a six year old boy with lavender hair and eyes to match. She entered the room wither bags and quickly examined the room as the guard closed the door. Three girls remained three rooms to go.

"_I hope Tasha and Ana are okay." _thought Cammy.

Cammy's thoughts were interrupted as the same guard said before with Ana and Tasha. "Cammy Molotov you will be rooming here with Tala Valkov," said the guard coldly.

"_That's funny Madame Margaret never mentioned that there is another girl in the abbey. In fact neither did Voltaire or Boris mentioned that there was a girl already here in Biovolt." _thought CammyCammy entered the room and there stood a six year old red headed boy with the cutest ice blue eyes ever. _"Wait that can't be Tala Valkov; I mean Tala is a girl's name," _thought Cammy.

. Melody handed Cammy her things but didn't took notice as she was debating with herself on whether or not Tala is a guy's or a chick' name. The guard then closed Cammy's and Tala's door.

"_Hn, the look on Cammy's face was priceless."_ thought Melody.

"Miss Angel Fortunatov you will be rooming with Ian Bizony." said the guard coldly. Angel quickly grabbed her stuff and entered the small but cozy room which there on one of the two beds laid a five year old purple haired ruby eyed boy, who was just staring the roof of the room. The guard then closed the door of Angel and Ian.

"_I wonder who I am going to room with?" _thought Melody

The Guard then stopped and opened the door and inside the room stood a five year old two toned hair boy with the most magnificent crimson eyes she has ever seen. "Miss Melody Yamato you will be rooming with Kai Hiwatari." said the guard coldly. Melody grabbed her things and entered her room with whom she shared with Kai. The guard then closed the door and walked away.

Anastasia and Spencer's room

"So what's your name?" asked Spencer.

"My name is Anastasia Romanovros, but I prefer that you call me Ana." replied miserably Ana.

"Hey are you alright, Ana?" asked Spencer.

"Yeah, this is how I am every day the sad weary girl." replied wearily Ana. "So don't worry about me!" Spencer smirked at Ana's last remark.

"_She is one interesting girl. Her eyes are different from everyone else's eyes must be a gift that God gave to a pretty girl like Ana."_ thought Spencer as he watched her straighten up her things.

Natasha and Bryan's room

"So like what's your name?" asked Bryan. Natasha didn't answer but continued to fix up her things.

"_God I swear I'm gonna kill him!" _thought angrily Natasha. Though Bryan didn't notice that Natasha was about to burst a vein.

"So what's name your name?" asked Bryan.

Natasha slammed her hands down on his bed. "Listen up ass wipe! My name is Natasha Rostov, but call me Natasha or Tasha got it! Not little girl, or albino girl or baby girl. Got it!" yelled Natasha.

Bryan nodded his head in agreement. "Good boy." said Natasha calmly as she continued to fix her items.

"_Oh boy a girl with anger management problems this might be a problem."_ thought Bryan.

Cammy and Tala's room

"So like you are **not** a girl?" asked Cammy

"No I'm not a girl." replied Tala

"Sorry it's just I always thought Tala was a girl's name." apologized Cammy.

"None taken for." replied Tala

"But, I guess Tala is now an officially a boy's name now." replied Cammy as she smiled happily.

Tala looked at Cammy and thought,_ "Cammy sure is pretty when she smiles. Maybe she should smile more often when the guards aren't around."_

Angel and Ian's room

"You have pretty hair Ian." complimented Angel.  
Ian blushed a light shade of pink and replied, "Thank You."

"You're welcome." answered Angel. As she continued to put her stuff up though there was no place to put up her bags so she either put them next to her bed or under.

Ian noticed that Angel stuffed a medium sized bag under bed while her other bags were next to her bed.

"What's in that bag?" asked Ian

"Stuff." answered quickly Angel.

"What kind off stuff?" asked Ian

"Tools." replied Angel. Ian just stared at her blankly._ "I knew he wouldn't understand."_ thought Angel.

"_Whatare tools?" _thought Ian.

"Look one day I will show you what are tools and what's in my bag, okay?' replied Angel as she held out her hand.

Ian smile and shook Angel's hand on there promise.

"_I just hope I don't make a promise I can't keep."_ thought Angel

Melody and Kai's room

"You're related to Voltaire Hiwatari aren't you?" asked Melody

"I am I'm his grandson." replied Kai.

"Funny you guys don't resemble much." replied Melody.

"I noticed." replied Kai.

"So how does the abbey work?" asked Melody

"You get up at three or four in the morning take a bath or whatever you're going to do, next you go to the cafeteria and eat breakfast but eat it alright. Next you go to the training room and train for some time and you back to your rooms eat dinner and sleep and do the same thing tomorrow." replied Kai.

"Wow that is a lot of stuff." said Melody.

"I know." replied Kai. Melody then slowly drifted to sleep.

"_Sleep tight Melody for tomorrow you are in for a workout." _thought Kai


	5. Chapter 3:First Day

Chapter 3: First Day

_I would like to thank Mina the Mischievous, Animasha92, Silvan Arrow, and my new reviewer Audra Kaiba. Thank you._

Melody woke up to the annoying buzz of the alarm going off._ "Stupid machine why can't you shut the fuck up!" _thought Melody _"Oh that's right I'm not in Saint Claire's anymore I'm now in Biovolt."_ Melody dragged herself out of bed and gathers her clothes for today. She chose a red orange t-shirt and orange work out pants with red orange on the sides. She immediately went into the shower and began to shower._ " I hope Kai gets up soon because it's soon to gonna be four and he said the best time to get up is at three or three thirty." _thought Melody. She soon got out and was dressed in her trainers. She noticed that Kai was out of his bed and was waiting for her to get out of the shower. "Its all yours." said Melody Kai then entered the shower leaving Melody all alone waiting for him.

Melody was patiently waiting for Kai to get out so they could eat. She laid back and closed her eyes concentrating on a long dead family mystery.

"You better not be sleeping." said casually Kai.

"I'm not!" quickly replied Melody

"Now let's go before were gonna be late." Said Kai

"But it's only four o' clock." replied Melody

"Exactly now let's go!" exclaimed Kai

"Wait let me get something really quickly." replied Melody. She grabbed her orange skull cap that lay on her pillow and underneath her pillow she grabbed her orange launcher and her orange beyblade. "Fara, I almost forgot you." mumbled Melody. She immediately put her beyblade in her pocket and her launcher clamped on her hip.

"Ready?" asked Kai

"Yes." replied Melody.

Soon they both exited out the door and soon caught up with the others. They immediately entered a large room filled with boys of various ages, heights and weights, and physical appearances. Soon the ten children entered the room and immediately were met up with cold glances staring at the five girls; the girls grabbed their so called "breakfast" and sat down at a table waiting for the boys.

"This feels weird." said Angel

"What do you mean Angel?" asked Ana

"I mean they're staring at us like were freaks or aliens or outcasts." replied Angel

"Bah! Forget about those losers boys!" exclaimed Natasha. "Angel we're Saint Claire's girls over there they are the lowest of the low and to us they are society outcasts! Don't forget it!"

"You're right Tasha." replied Cammy. "We're gonna show these boys what Saint Claire's girls can do."

"Well you girls better eat because breakfast is gonna finish in half an hour." said Tala.

The girls looked up and were caught off guard by Tala and his friends standing next to the table.

"You didn't hear that, did you?" asked Melody

"Apparently we did." answered Spencer

"And you guys aren't mad are you?" asked Ana

"We aren't," replied Kai, "But they are." The five girls looked behind Kai and saw the tables that were closest to their table. There were many death glares, the girls didn't even flinched or winced or shuddered at the glares.

"Well let them bring it!" exclaimed Natasha. "I love a challenge."

The boys looked at Natasha and thinking she wasn't gonna make it. They immediately began to eat their breakfast as quickly as they can and soon left to go to the training room. They immediately filed in and stood at attention.

"Young bladers we have new soldiers in our lovely Biovolt corporation." said Boris "And I'm sure you notice that they're girls. But don't underestimate them. Dismiss!" Boris soon left the room and his guards stood at their posts watching and maintaining order in the room.

Natasha stood by herself did ballet warm up and stretches and a few ballet positions. The guards were chuckling to themselves and how Boris said to not underestimate these girls.

"Hey you girl!" exclaimed a cocky masculine voice.

"What the hell do you want." replied coolly Natasha as she was in a Pointe position.

"You were the one that said that all males were the ones that were weaker than the females, weren't you?" asked the boy

"Maaaaaaaybe." replied Natasha as she was now doing a _pile'_

"Just answer the question you god damn stupid girl." said the boy angrily.

"Alright," replied Natasha "The gloves are off!" She stood in front of a beydish ready to launch her Falmara. The boy took out his launcher and his beyblade ready to be launched.

"Tasha go easy on him I don't want him to get hurt too much." said Anastasia

"Don't worry Ana, I'll make sure that I don't kill him or at least try not to put him in a hospital." replied Natasha coolly.

The boy didn't shudder from Ana's concern for him.

"3…2…1…. Let it rip!" exclaimed Natasha. Soon Natasha's and the boy's beyblades were launched in the beydish. The boy's beyblade was slamming and crashing into Falmara.

"_Ha too easy!"_ thought the boy. He then noticed Natasha was acting strange. She was doing a _Glissade, Petit Allegro, Arabesque, Rond de jambes a terre, and _lastly finishing off****with a _Pas de chat._

"Falmara wind blade!" exclaimed Natasha. Soon huge gusts of wind formed around Natasha's blade as a beautiful white gyrfalcon appeared and let out its shriek. Falmara flapped her wings and soon white feathers darts were viciously striking the boy's blade and soon his blade was broke into a million pieces and soon the boy fainted.

"You should have listened to Ana's concern for you." bellowed Natasha. "Now you passed out and you are going to get punished!" The guards took the boy away to his punishment for losing against a girl.

"Natasha you should have gone a little easier on him." Said Ana

"Hey that's how easy I can get." replied Natasha. "Now if you don't mind I got to practice." Natasha walk toward a beydish and practiced her launching her beyblade as well as her routine.

"_Well at least the boys will leave us alone from now on."_ thought Melody as she continued to practice her launches and attacks.


	6. Chapter 4: Black Dranzer

Chapter 4: Black Dranzer

_I would like to thank my reviewers this chap is for ya'll_

Cammy's POV

We woke up at our same normal time at 3:00 in the morning. I just did my normal everyday business: take a shower, change into my St. Claire's uniform, brush my teeth, and wait for Tala to get out of the shower.

But this time it felt different I mean lately Wolmara is quiet and I keep hearing her saying the turning point.

"Cammy let's go the others are waiting for us." Said Tala

"Be right there Tala." I replied. I quickly grabbed my launcher and blade; soon we exited our room and caught up with the others.

As we entered the cafeteria no longer did the boys looked at us differently but as one of them; it's been a little over a month since Tasha took down Nicholas, but he has very deep scars not only from the Biovolt's punishment but from Tasha's schooling. Now ever since that incident the boys are a bit afraid of us at least I think so. We grabbed our meals which was just a loaf of bread and water never would I ever have thought that would I miss St. Claire's mutated food.

We all ate all of our breakfast, I then began to speak, "Does anyone notice that we are not even beginning training, yet?"

"Yeah" they all replied in unison.

"But maybe it's because their clocks that are set backwards." answered Angel. We all stared at Angel but then again Angel is kind of kooky.

"I also noticed that Wolmara has been acting kind of off lately ever since the beginning of this month. All she keeps saying is the turning point. Today is the turning point." I said.

"Well usually the turning point is known to be the event that will change our lives for all of us." replied Anastasia "But did she say that the boys will be affected as well?"

"She says we will be affected and those we care about the most will be affected as well. We will change they will change and grow up to be cold and be girl haters." I replied. "Their emotions will only be hatred, anger, and vengeance."

I then looked at my friends their eyes showed wariness, concern, and afraid ness. I even looked at Tasha she evened looked afraid, I then glanced at Ana she looked even more depressed and afraid than ever before, and I took quick glances at both Melody and Angel they were worried and scared. They were afraid and shocked from what I heard Wolmara say, they were afraid that the boys we shared rooms with, the very same boys we cherish and cared for, and the very same boys we loved would change and wouldn't be the same ever again.

"Soldiers of Biovolt repot to the stadium immediately!" yelled Boris. We immediately got up and followed the boys to the stadium there we all lined and waited for Boris to speak.

End of Cammy's POV

"My fellow soldiers of Biovolt we are gathered here today to display our weapon that will surely get people to fear us!" exclaimed Boris.

Boris then proudly showed the abbey children Biovolt's new toy. Many thought Boris had gone mad but Cammy, Angel, Anastasia, Natasha, and Melody looked at the black beyblade and stared at the bitchip there stood an exact clone of Dranzer the only differences were that the Dranzer was black and had an evil and sinister look to it.

"This is the Black Dranzer." said a scientist, "Its guarantee to help us with our plan." The scientist then launched the beyblade into the beystadium.

Melody's POV

I watched in awe as I saw raw power right before my eyes. I knew that Black Dranzer would be powerful but I didn't know it would be this powerful. I saw how it made sharp turn perfectly and how its attack was quick and powerful. Black Dranzer attract me somehow like how fire attracted a moth, but something in my mind kept telling that Black Dranzer will ultimately destroy a child emotionally.

"**_Fara!" _**I thought

"**_It is I mistress Melody." _**thought Fara

"**_Fara what's gonna happen?"_** I thought worriedly

"**_Something that is going to change you and young master Kai forever."_** thought Fara

"**_What do you mean Fara?"_** I asked pleadingly

"**_Something that will ultimately change Kai forever."_** replied Fara **_"When that time comes of Kai's emotional break down you will break down and confess your love to Kai. You will both love each_** **_but sadly that emotional moment won't last for long. He will then leave the abbey and be gone forever, you will then break down and you would then leave the abbey to find the boy you love." _**

Fara then left me alone to gather my thoughts. I then glanced at Kai who was still watching Black Dranzer with admiration.

"_Looks like Fara is right Kai's break down is gonna happen." _I thought. As I then continued to continued to watch Black Dranzer's performance.

Read & Review folks

-ZorraVixen10187798


	7. Chapter 5: Kai's Breakdown

Kai's Breakdown

Kai was walking through the dark, dim-lighted halls of the abbey. Sneaking and quitely walikng making sure that none of the abbey guards could find him. _I'm almost there just a little bit more till I could reach Black Dranzer._ thought Kai. Kai quickly scurried to the archway wall and stood there quitely listening for any guards. He then went to the entrance of the vault where Black Dranzer was being kept. Kai kept picking at the safe's combination lock but with no avail, Kai was about to throw in the towel. When he saw his beyblade Dranzer shinning in the light. He immediately launched Dranzer to the safe there Dranzer began attacking slowly following the safe's door. Kai then heard a soft _click_ and there Dranzer flew back to Kai's hand and Kai procceded to the entrance.  
Inside the vault, Kai saw his treasure Black Dranzer chained up. Kai immediately walked to the black and eerie beyblade and immediately began working to free the beyblade. _Click_.Went the chain and they soon let go the black beyblade freeing it from its cell. Kai grabbed the beyblade and he immediately put Black Dranzer on his launcher and launched it. From there Black Dranzer began to spin out of control. Kai then began to crouch on his knees and began to cry.

Kai's POV

As soon as I launched Black Dranzer dark and goustly images ran through my mind. When I opened my eyes darkness was everywhere; I was surrounded with no hope of escaping. And then a dark and cold voice called to me,"You released me but you are too weak for me. Those who seek power come to me, but those who seek it never have controlled me, so you seeked me but wasn't able to controll me you no suffer my dark wrath." The darkness was then surrounding me and soon it was getting smaller. I began to cry as I only wanted the darkness to go away. I then heard a phoenix's cry but it didn't sound like Dranzer for this phoenix sounded feminime and then heard a shout that said Fara! Fiore's Shield, and soon the darkness disapeared and I saw light. I then saw Melody running towards me.  
End of Kai's POV

Melody's POV

I knew Kai would be here but I didn't expect a black bubble surrounding Kai where he was crying himself to death, but I knew if I didn't save him he would have died. I ran up to Kai where he was sitting down his face buried by his knees. When I got close to him he looked at me with those violet eyes stained by his tears. I got closer to him and I then sat next to him and there he threw his arms around me and began to cry on my sweater, to tell you the truth I really never cared about my sweater for it belonged to my grandmother, Valentina Yamoto, but I didn't care for it because she was the one who put in Madame Margaret's school for girls. May God burn Valentina's russian ass in hell. Kai began crying on my sweater. I then began comforting Kai telling him it was going to be alright.  
End of Melody's POV

Normal POV

Melody then began to comfort Kai telling him everything was gonna be alright.  
"Kai?" asked Melody. Kai looked into Melody's gorgeous blue eyes.  
"Yes, Melody." answered Kai.  
"Let's go back to our room ." suggested Melody "Alright, Melody." replied Kai. Melody and Kai then began to walk back to their room both of them holding each others hand neither of them noticing till they got to their room. Melody and Kai looked at their hands,her peach hands entwined with his pale hands his pale hands entwined with her peach hands. They pulled their hands apart both of them blushing red as a tomato. Melody then began changing into her nightgown she then laid on her bed and began humming a beautiful tune. Melody was about to turn off the light till Kai stopped her.  
"Kai what's wrong ?" asked Melody. Melody looked at Kai confusingly. Her gorgeous blue eyes staring at Kai confused.  
"Melody is it alright if I could sleep with you?" asked Kai. Melody stared at him but she then closed her eyes and leaned forward and kissed Kai lightly on his lips. She then pulled Kai to her bed and she then turned off the lights and slept peacefully knowing that the boy she loved him so dearly was right next to her.

Abbey'sAngelsAbbey'sAngelsAbbey'sAngelsAbbey'sAngelsAbbey'sAngelsAbbey'sAngelsAbbey'sAngelsAbbey'sAngelsAbbey'sAngels

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I haven't updated b/c my Microsoft Office trial expired, so I hope you all culd 4give mebows head down.  
So read and review and here's the summary for the next chapter.

** 5 years later**

Its been 5 years since Kai's accident with Black Dranzer. Kai disappeared from the abbey never to be seen again, leaving Melody heartbroken. On the 4th year anniversary of Kai's accident,Melody disapears as well never to be seen again leaving all her friends behind to look for Kai.And life for the G unit girls have been a living hell for them, The training is far more harder than the others. Looks like Boris has taken an intrest on Ana.

Hope u like

-ZorraVixen10187798


	8. Chapter 6: 5 years later

5 years later

5 years have passed since Kai's accident with Black Dranzer, 4 years since Melody's emotional breakdown. She broke down after Kai left the next morning. At first her depression wasn't all that serious till later on she was starting to get skinner and she was soon starting to become paler. On the night of Kai's accident Melody packed up all of her belongings and left the next morning. The Biovolt Girls(Boris named them on their 1st year anniversary) changed somewhat Ana wasn't all that scrawny she was a very beautiful girl at the age of 12. Her hair now reached to her mid-back, she was now the tallest of the group slightly taller than Spencer, she had already developed(ladies should know about this) and is very curvy. Cammy stayed somewhat the same her hair is slightly longer, she is taller than Tasha but shorter than Ana. She is now developing and she now quite a looker. Tasha changed physically she is shorter than Cammy but taller than Angel. Her hair just reaches above her shoulder by 2 inches she is now fully developed and is very attractive but is still the same anger mangement girl. Angel has changed a bit her hair is an inch passed her shoulders but she dropped the girly french curls her hair is now silky straight she is somewhat developed but isn't fully.

* * *

Now on with the story

The Biovolt Girls were in the abbey's training room working harder than their ususal hard-core training. _''Stupid back-stabbing no good low-lying air-head bruttnette!''_ thought angrily Natasha. It was a week after the anniversary of Melody's disappearance, and since that day of Melody's disappearance The Biovolt Girls hated Melody with all their hearts because she left and abonded them to look for Kai. Natasha was launching her beyblade, though her friends said her launches were fine, she felt that they weren't good enough.

"Well, well if it isn't the traitor of our family!" spat a sluttish voice. Natasha turned her head around and was wishing for a certain someone wasn't there. There stood at the entrance of the training room stood five sluttish girls. One was a girl with shoulder length coal black hair and the most magnificent sapphire blue eyes she had peach skin and was very beautiful she had on a black skin-tight jumpsuit with red streaks at the leggings there was a V- shaped oppening at her clevage which looked like it could open any second(Alisa Rostov);next to her was a girl with pink hair just past her shoulders the most beautiful ocean-blue eyes known to man, her skin was a nice tan colored she was dressed in a white no sleeves leather vest that showed off too much clevage,tight white leather pants with light pink streak at the sides and white boots to match(Veronika Baranova);next to her was a teenaged girl with short black spiked hair and cold black eyes and pale skin, she was dressed in the same outfit as the pinknette but with black and navy streaks(Layla Belova); next to her was shoulder length black haired brown eyed beauty with slightly tanned skin she was dressed in the same outfit like her other friend but the colors were white with red streaks(Isabella Demeter); and lastly next to her was a shoulder length pink haired ruby eyed girl and was dressed in the same outfit as her other teammates only the colors were pink with red streaks(Nina Katzev.)

"If it isn't the bitches of Russia!" said angrily Natasha. Ana, Angel, and Cammy soon gathered next to Natasha.

"What are you doing here anyway Alisa,Veronika,Layla,Isabella, and Nina? Trying again to take our bit-beast!" yelled Ana.

"Oh no fellow sisters of Saint Claire we're here to give you something special for all of you."replied simply Alisa. Alisa then snapped her fingers and soon Veronika, Layla,Isabella, and Nina grabbed the girls and took them to secluded room in the abbey each of the four girls threw in the Biovolt Girls and there they sat down waiting for someone to enter.  
"Sorry I'm late girls Alana and Peter weren't don't so well so I had to check up on them." said a fimilar voice. A brown haired pink eyed woman entered the gloomy room. "Well hello girls it has been a really long time since I left you here for your extra training." smiled Madame Margaret.

"Madam Margaret what are you doing here?" asked Angel.

"Well girls from what the guards tell me you are now in your 'devlopment' stage,now."replied Madame Margaret.

"Um yes I see." answered Ana.

"Well girls I only came to leave you feminine items for all of you." said Madame Margaret. Madame Margaret snapped her fingers and soon Veronika and Layla got out of line and gave each of the girls a packet of feminine items to each of the girls.

"Have a good day girls." said Madame Margaret , as she stepped out of the gloomy room and left the girls;soon the sluts followed out of the room never to be seen again.

_The Next Day_

Natasha's POV

I woke at 3 in the morning like every other day: take a shower,get dressed,wake up Bryan, and Bryan always hitting me in his sleep. I aiways wonder what are the geek-wad scientists are doing to him. He is now always angry, my guess it's because of all the nerd wads experimentations on Bry. Whenever I wake up at my usual time I always see Bry cringing and sweating in his sleep now being a girl and having feelings for him, I always embrace him and kiss on his cheek,always telling him everything is going to be alright. He always wakes up and always pushes me aside he then grab his clothes and head for the shower,but before he heads for the shower he just stares at me with those beautiful sorrow filled lilac eyes, like his eyes were telling me thank you for making my nightmares go away. I always smile back at him just saying your welome, he then goes to the shower and does his normal routine and we always go to the mess hall to get our breakfast and wait for the others.  
End of Natasha's POV

Natasha and Bryan were seen walking close to each other to the mess always waiting for Tala,Cammy,Spencer,Ana,Ian,and Angel. They grabbed their breakfast and waited for them to show up.Bryan was nibbling his bread and taking small sips of his water.

_''Should I tell him how I feel?''_ thought Natasha as she took a small bite of her bread.

_''I say go for it mistress Natasha!''_ thought a voice

_''Falmara?''_thought Natasha

_''Yeah it's me so what's up?''_ thought Falmara

_''It's about Bry and I.''_thought Natasha

_''What about you two?''_ thought Falmara

_''It's about how I feel about him and if he feels the same way about me as well.''_ thought Natasha

_''Well from what Seamara tells me from what Wolborg say from What Wyborg tells him from when he and Falborg talk he says from what Bryan tells Falborg he really really likes you."_ thought Falmara

_'Wow you sure do talk alot .''_ thought Natasha. Natasha looked up and saw Bryan waiting for his teamates/friends but the way he looked made Natasha's heart flutter.

"Hey Tasha what's up?" said Angel

"Nothing just finishing up my breakfast.." replied Natasha in a monotone voice.Soon the guards assembled the children of Biovolt in an orderly fashion and lead them to the training room where they begin their normal and everyday routine.

Ana's POV

I was just about to practice my launches and battle techniques till an abbey guard grabbed me by my arm and dragged me out of the training room, I wanted to scream but I was too afraid. He then placed me inside Boris's office and left me there. I wonder what Boris wants from me?

End of Ana's POV

_Later that daydinner time(evening)_

Ana was limping throughtout the halls of the abbey,grabbing her ripped up clothes. _''He violated me.He called me to his office in order for me to get raped by him.''_ thought sadly Ana. She kept limping and grabbing her ripped clothing making sure no one saw her in her birthday suit. She finally reached her room and was relieved that Spencer wasn't there.

_''It must be the beginning of dinner.''_ thought Ana happily/wearily. Ana kept limping to the room's shower and grabbing her feminine pack and her nightgown._ ''Seamara please I beg of you call the others except the boys tell them I need them.''_ sobbed Ana.

_''They are on their way mistress."_ thought back Seamara "Thank you... Sea...mara... ." mumbled Ana as she let the warm water hit her troubled body.

_"I wondered what Seamara wants that is soo important that she contacted Falmara,Cobris,and Wolmara.'' _thought Cammy as she was running as fast as her body allowed,behind her trailed behind Angel and Natasha. Cammy came to an immediate halt as her combat boots screeched to an immediate stop. Angel and Natasha came to an immediate stop and their boots screeched on the slick floor to their destination.

"We're here to Ana's and Spence's room." said Angel playfully "Which by the way sound really cute togther." Cammy and Natasha sweat dropped as Angel tried to make Ana and Spencer cute together.

"Angel now is NOT the time to act like some retarded jack-ass!" yelled Natasha.

"Angel,Natasha's right now is really not the time for your attempts to get Spence and Ana together."said Cammy. "Now is the time to check what's up with Ana." Cammy opened the door to Spencer and Ana's room there the girls saw that Spencer's and Ana's room was a mess at least Ana's side of the room. Her pillow,her clothes,and all of her stuff was tossed aside.

"Ana?"called Cammy. Cammy didn't heard Ana's voice but instead were cries and the running of the shower. Cammy,Angel, and Natasha ran over to the room's shower. Inside the shower was Ana and she was soaked to death.

"Ana!" yelled Cammy,Natasha,and Angel as they ran over to their best friend's side.

"Hi girls."mumbled Ana weakly.

"Ana, what the hell happened to you!" yelled Cammy

"He raped me."replied Ana scaredly

"Who raped you!" exclaimed Natasha

"Boris."replied Ana sadly

"Boris did this to you!" yelled Angel.

"Uh-huh." replied weakfully Ana.

"Come on Ana we got to take you to bed."said Cammy calmly

"Alright ." replied Ana sadly. "Cammy can you dress me"

"Don't worry I will." answered Cammy. Angel and Natasha left the shower room and waited in Ana and Spencer's room.

"I can't believe he did this to her." said Natasha angrily. 'First Bryan now Ana'

"Yeah and to our friend that was like a sister." whispered Angel. "What are we gonna do"

"I'll tell you what are we going to do," replied Cammy. As she put Ana to sleep on her bed.

"Tomorrow night we are leaving this wretched place."

"Tomorrow!" exclaimed Natasha. "But Cammy that's too soon"

"Besides," said Angel. "We need weeks of planning,Cammy!"

"Not exactly Angel." replied Cammy

"What do you mean,Cammy?" asked Natasha

"I mean on the night Melody left , Melody gave me the map of the abbey and she said to me whenever you are ready to leave the abbey I'll be waiting for you all at a safe place." replied Cammy.

"So what's the place?" asked Angel.

"The UBA." replied Natasha.

"What's the UBA?" asked Angel

"The UBA is sort of like the BBA but it's a lot more urban and they also house a blader depending on the location." replied Cammy.

"But do we live in that area that houses bladers?" asked Angel.

"Of course we do,where else do you think is Melody staying at ." replied Cammy with a smile.

"So tomorrow we leave then." said Angel.

"Not exactly what if the guards catches us?" asked Natasha

"Not exactly,Tasha,Boris asked me today to take a look at the machines and genarators maybe I could rigged themand thus this whole abbey will plunge in darkness for some time." answered Angel with a sly smile.

"Then it's settle tomorrow we leave Balkov abbey, we leave Biovolt for good." said Cammy as she looked at the now sleeping Ana. _'For Ana'._

Later that night(For Mina the Mischevious)

Spencer walked into his room and found Ana asleep.  
"I was wondering where you were Ana." said Spencer.Spencer walked to his bed and changed into his pajamas. Just as he was about to sleep he saw Ana tossing and turning, and sweating in her sleep. A word passed her luscious pink lips, a word Spencer couldn't make out . Spencer sat on Ana's bed and he placed Ana's head on his chest thus placing her in a warm embrace. Spencer then placed a soft kiss of Ana's head. Ana who was in a nightmare state smiled and Spencer's name passed her lips.

"Ana I'm glad you are in my life for without you I would be an empty shell with no feelings and emotions. MY life would not have a purpose,my life would be worthless without you; soothing and caring about me while Boris torture us into emotionless soldiers, but you and your friends are the shinning light of the abbey." said Spencer as he placed Ana back on her own bed. Spencer placed a quick light kiss on Ana's lips before going back to his own bed.

TheAbbey'sAngelsTheAbbey'sAngelsTheAbbey'sAngelsTheAbbey'sAngelsTheAbbey'sAngelsTheAbbey'sAngelsTheAbbey'sAngels

Here's the next chappie I promised y'all but I believe this might be the second to last chapter of this story I don't know exactly but we'll see. Also after this story there will be a new story called UBA v. BBA so I hope y'all check that out .

-ZorraVixen

P.S. the number 10187798 is my serial number so y'all could just call me ZorraVixen,Zorra or Z.


	9. Chapter 7:Goodbye

I would like 2 thank my reviewers 4 letting me finish my story but unfortunately this is the second to last chapter of this story the next chapter will just be an epilouge that is the events of the first season of beyblade so I hope u enjoy.

* * *

Goodbye

Ana woke up the next morning and found herself in her bed. She then grabbed her sweats and procceded to the shower. As the lukewarm water began hitting her troubled body the events from last night. Ana trembled from her memory of Boris raping her. Ana then got dressed in her crimson sweats and walked over to Spencer's bed and then began to shake him. Spencer just stirred which made Ana blush. "Come on Spence wake up!" exclaimed Ana playfully. Spencer just continue stirring in his sleep.Ana continued to shake Spencer then Spencer fell down from his bed. He immediately woke up and looked up at Ana.

_'Ana looks just like an angel.'_ thought Spencer. Ana smiled at him,while Spencer's face remained the same emotionless face. Spencer then grabbed his clothes and procceded to the shower. Ana just sat on her bed waiting for Spencer. Ana grabbed Seamara from under her pillow,she looked at her beychip much with amusement. Spencer came out from the shower and was dressed in his normal everyday clothes. Spencer then exited from the room with Ana trailing behind him like a lost puppy. Spencer and Ana sat at seperate tables from each other, Ana with her friends, and Spencer with his friends.

When Ana sat down with her friends they began chatting about their escape plans in an extinct language.

"(So Cammy what's the que for us to leave?)" asked Natasha.

"(What que?)" asked Ana.

"(The que for us to leave this place!)" answered Angel

"(Will the boys come as well?)" asked Ana

"(I'm sorry Ana.)" replied Cammy

Ana looked down at the floor of the abbey small tears formed in her two-toned eyes and they fell on the floor.Cammy,Angel, and Natasha soon were filled with sorrow. For the cost of their freedom was a really high cost for themselves,if it meant them not being with the boys.

"(Then it is a price I am willing to pay.)" said Ana. The grils nodded in agreement;soon the guards lined the children up for their daily routine training. Soon the girls joined with the other boys in a single file line as they headed towards the training room. When the girls headed toward the training room they immediately went their seperate ways.

Angel headed towards the guards with her special suitcase she then said,"Um Boris told me to come look at the generators because he says they are acting all fritzy." The guards lead Angel to the the generator rooms thus leaving the other girls alone with their rigourous training.

Ana was practicing her battle attacks when a mysterious oynx haired boy and a bluneette stepped up to the beydish.

"I wonder what a beautiful angelic girl like you is doing here in a place like this?" asked the onyx haired boy flirtaciously. Ana looked up and saw the handsome onyx haired boy and the bluenette who was flirting with Natasha.

"I'm sorry." answered Ana with a faint pink blush."But my heart belongs to another." As she continued to launch her beyblade. "No one says no to Allan Romasko!" exclaimed Allan.

"Well I believe she just did!" yelled Natasha, as she appeared next to Ana. "And you know what I just turned down your friend Yahto, too."

The bluennette appeared next to Allan. Then Allan and Yahto appeared next to each other side by side. "We both challenged you to a tag team battle! If we win you both belong to us!" they both exclaimed

"But if we win you two step off!" yelled Natasha.

"Deal!" exclaimed Yahto and Allan. As Yahto,Allan,Natasha, and Ana alunched their blades. Falmara attacked Yahto midnight blue beyblade and Ana attacked Allan's dark green beyblade.

_'Seamara I'm scared.'_ thought Ana

_'Why is that?'_ thought Seamara

_'Because Tasha and I haven't tagged battle before.'_ replied Ana

'Don't worry Ana everthing will be alright.' assured Seamara. As she strucked Allan's blade. Allan and Yahto both were smiling triumphly. "Storm!Tormenta! Twin Storm attack!" yelled both Yahto and Allan. Soon huge gusts of wind were both blowing Seamara and Falmara fiercly as if the wind tried to blow them out of the beydish.

"You think that a little breeze will blow us away!" yelled Natasha. "Well not today!" Falmara and Seamara both stood together side by side. Soon the two blades spun around Storm and Tormenta: faster and faster, each of Falmara and Seamara's passing getting faster. Soon at the peak of the attack seawater appeared combing with the massive tornado.

"Wrath of Don!" yelled Natasha and Ana in unison. The cyclone then began to shift into a hurricane thus blowing Allan and Yahto into the wall with their blades. The abbey guards then took Allan and Yahto to their awaited punishment.

"Ana, Tasha!That battle was amazing!"exclaimed Cammy as she rushed towards Natasha and Ana. "And you guys didn't practice being tag team partners."

"You three get back to training!"yelled the guard.Soon Cammy,Natasha, and Ana ran back to their rigourios training from the other members of the abbey.

Later that day(noon)

Cammy,Natasha,and Ana were soon seating at the their usual table away from the boys.

"Do you wonder when Angel's getting back?" asked the annoyed/bored Natasha.

"Right now." answered Angel. Natasha fell back and thus hitting her head on the floor. Natasha immediately got up now more than ever pissed beyond her normal angry self. "Sorry Tasha." said Angel playfully. Natasha looked up at Angel and saw the she was covered in grease,tar,dirt,dust, and oil.

"Angel could you please take a shower!" said Ana in disgust.

"Wish I could Ana but Boris is only letting me take lunch break and I get off before dinner break." replied Angel sheepishly

"Well then eat your "lunch"." said Cammy. As she pointed Angel to the bread and water.

"Thanks Cam." replied Angel. As she dug into her so called dinner, she immediately left with her grease covered toolbox. "(FYI the "tool" will be ready at 23:00 tonight!)" Cammy,Natasha and Ana smiled at the thought of their escape.

Later that day 21:00(9:00pm)

Cammy,Natasha,Angel,and Ana were in their rooms packing their important things in their one travel bag. Each of the girls lied down on their beds and taking a nap. For later on they will escape the Balkov abbey.

22:50(10:50 pm)

Cammy,Ana,Angel,and Natasha soon got up at 10:55 pm to wait for their signal,but had enough time with their boys.

Cammy and Tala's room(10:50 pm)

"Hey Tala I never got the chance to tell you this but I always loved you even more than the first day we met.When I looke into your icy blue eyes I immediately feel into your icy blue pools. But it is with a sad heart that I must go and without you knowing how I feel about you."whispered Cammy. Cammy then leaned forward and kissed Tala lightly on the lips,Tala slightly stirred in his sleep his serious face know smirked/smiled as Cammy's name passed his lips. Cammy blushed a fair pink her watch then vibrated slightly as she knew D-time had just approached. "Good-bye Tala."whispered Cammy. As she headed towards the door and leaving Tala all alone.

Natasha and Bryan's room (10:50 pm)

"Hey Bry it's me Tasha, I know you and everybody else in this god forsaken hell-hole,but enough of this place now back with you.Let's see ever since day 1 I immediately feel in love with you, we both sort gone through the same pain. People both treated us like outcasts and that we don't have any emotions except anger.Well I'm gonna prove them wrong with this." whispered Natasha as she leaned forward and kissed Bryan. Bryan stirred in his sleep and he smiled slightly he then shifted in his sleep. Natasha's poket watch vibrated as she knew it was time for good-bye. "Bye-bye Bry." whispered Natasha sadly as she walked out of the door.

Ana and Spencer's room (10:50 pm)

"Hey Spence I'm glad you've been there for me in my time of need. I knew it was you that kissed and hugged me and I'm glad that you did that.Now to return the favor and I have felt the same way as you felt about me since the beginning of our arrival." said Ana. She then leaned forward and kissed Spencer on the lips. Spencer slightly smiled in his sleep, Ana's watch ringed for destiny's time came for her to leave. Just as she exited the room she heard Spencer say her name Anastasia Romanovros.

Angel and Ian's room (10:50 pm)

"What's up Ian even though everyone in the abbey thought you were a bit annoying I find you funny,cute,smart,sweet,and kind. Enough with the flirting it's time for me to show you what you mean to me ever since day one." whispered Angel as she leaned forward towards Ian lips she kissed him lightly. Ian stirred in his sleep as Angel stumbled back blushing madly.Her pocket watch was ticking loudly as she it was time for her goodbye.She made her way towards the door just before she exited she heard Ian say her name Angel Fotunatov.

Cammy,Natasha,Ana,and Angel were soon outside the doors next to each other as they made their way towards the exit.

"From what Melody left us the only way out is the window in her and Kai's bedroom."said Cammy as she and the girls made their way towards their old friend's bedroom. They were that nobody was assigned to that room,yet. "Now Melody said you've got to push out so that it could move and be free." Ana,Angel,Cammy, and Natasha pushed the loosed bars on the window. At first it didn't budge then they pushed to their limits and soon the bars feel forward. The girls smiled triumphiedly as they were soon gonna taste freedom. Angel,Natasha,Cammy,and Ana along with their one travel bag made it outside into the cold Russian air.

"It's good to feel the cold again." said Natasha

"We're not quite down yet Tasha,"said Cammy "We've got to get as far away from this hell-hole!" Cammy,Ana,Angel,and Natasha soon were running as fast their bodies allowed them. The dark gloomy abbey soon was getting left behind as the girls ran towards the city of Moscow. The annoying crunching of the snow soon was turning into rythmic tapping from the girls boots.

"I can't believe we made it this far!" exclaimed Ana happily.

"Yes we're finally free!" exclaimed Natasha happily.

"Yes and all we got to do is find our hiding spot." said Angel

"Yes we'll be truly free!" said Cammy in a monotone voice.

"But where is our home?" asked Ana.

"It's right behind you!" exclaimed a slightly familiar voice. The girls turned around and saw Melody but now a lot older and behind her stood five teenaged boys. "Matthew,John,Nathan,Allen,Jason these are the girls I've been telling you about for the last four or five years, these are my good friends."

"From what Melody has told me about you four is that you all are excellent bladers maybe even worthy of being called world class at such a young age. Come inside our office building unless you prefer the Russian cold." said Matthew coolly. The girls followed Melody and the boys inside the office building. The girls were sitting at a table with nice warm hot chocolate and blankets covering them.

"So do you want to join the UBA ?" asked a hot blonde. The girls looked up at the blonde but then immediately looked down at the "intresting" blue tile floor.

"We don't know," replied Cammy shyly. "But as long as we don't go back to that horrible place of living hell I'm fine, but it's up to my girls to decide if they want to join."Angel,Natasha and Ana looked at Cammy for her non take charge decision.Angel,Ana, and Natasha thought long and hard they then decided.

"I'm joining!"exclaimed Ana

"So am I!" exclaimed Angel

"Count me in!" exclaimed Natasha

"Count me in,too!" exclaimed Cammy

"Well then it's settle," answered Melody. "You four are in the UBA."

"Excuse me while I'll get the blader's registration paper work." said the blonde. "Oh and by the way what's your team name?"

Natasha,Angel,and Ana looked at Cammy for any suggestions. She immediately came up with an idea,"Call us the Artix Girls!" Ana,Angel,and Natasha nodded in agreement.

"Well Cammy Molotov,Anastasia Romanovros,Natasha Rostov, and Angel Fortunatov aka The Artix Girls,Welcome to the UBA." said Matthew as he handed them their registration cards. Cammy,Angel,Ana,and Natasha soon were smiling happly as they no longer lived in fear but in happiness as their worst fears were left behind them.

* * *

So how did I do? Anyway the next chapter is an epilouge that is the events that has happened after The Artix Girls leftwhich is the events in beyblade season 1 where they go to Moscow and Kai remembers his past. Stuff like that. 

Anyway I need a bit of help with my new story UBA v BBA so which teams should come back and whcih teamates should go and should King and queen and Julia and Raul should be a combined team? Give me ur thoughts and opinions.

So Read n' Review!

-Zorra


	10. Chapter 8:Epilouge

_Epilouge_

_On the morning after the night the girls left the boys were into a heavy state of depression and thought negativly about that all girls are nothing but heart breakers. Boris used the current state of the boys to whip them into being emotionless puppets of the abbey. With each passing year the boys grew colder and cruler than the year before. On the day of the tournament with the Demolition Boys against the BladeBreakers,on the final match with Tyson against Cyber Tala Tala memroies of Cammy soon intreruppedhis focus onthe battle thus making Tyson making the Beyblade Champion of the world. Though Tala and The Demolition Boys lost,Tala felt in his heart that Cammy was proud of him for what he done,and Talla knew that one day that he would his see beloved Cammy and her friends and that he and his fellow Demolition Boys would see their belove its again._

* * *

I'm so sorry that this was super short but this the end for now. Anyway **_probably_** I willmake a new story,UBA v BBAin a week or 2. I don't know but it depends on my decisions and ideas for the next story and how the battles and tournament will be set up. Anyway I need ideas,suggestions on what teams should be in the next story. So far that I have heard from my reviewers is that King and Queen should become one team with Raul and Julia. But how does the idea of Hiro coming back sound that and also the Majestics participating in the tournament as well? I don't but let me hear y'alls opinions.

-ZorraVixen


End file.
